legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin Full Name: Stewart Gilligan Griffin Stewie is the youngest character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (so far) A one year old who acts kooky and is potentially gay or bisexual. He is a member of Luciaus’ gang and works for him despite only being one, due to his genius intelligence yet infant like innocence Greatest Strength: His intelligence and knack for inventing Greatest Weakness: His small stature Physical Appearance He’s a baby with a football like head much like Arnold from Hey Arnold. He wears red overalls and a yellow shirt. Personality For a single year old he is very intelligent and gifted. Being capable of driving a car, shooting like a professional, Understanding big words and has a gift of inventing impressive stuff such as time machines and teleportation pods. He seems to be very prone to violence as he beats up and sometimes killing them. He also ignores terrible things he does such as beating someone over a $50 loan and trying to prevent his parents from having another baby. Like most people he has a softer side and does care for his friends and loyally serves Luciaus even after they reformed. Appearances Slade Strikes Back: He debuted here and was recruited by Slade Wilson to help him in his Multi-Universe. The group succeeded in the missions given by the boss and enjoyed being under his hand. When Joker made a return, He was one of the five members of Lucius’s gang who left to help X and the Heroes . He faced with his evil self in a showdown and then helped his team against the rogues who left Slade for Joker. The V Team Island Adventure: He appeared with the team to organize Scourge and Fiona’s wedding and helped Bender, Eddy and the others against Uka Uka and his forces. Of course they didn’t join the team til after Bender and Eddy helped them with the monster problem they had. The Great Time Travel Adventure: He returned once again with the team as usual to go against the 4 grand masters of the villain group Marceline’s dad, the Joker, Darkwarrior Duck and Alternate Doofenshcimtz Blackpool TBA The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow He wasn't seen in the story, though it was mentioned that after the raids in Quahog, he was taken in by Barbara Pewterschmidt along with Chris and Meg when his parents and Brian were slaughtered. He actually died from herpes (all thanks to BRIAN!) that caused him to wind up in Purgatory's Avarice terrace; good for Quahog since he won't change the course of history by bringing the sinful back to life. Allies and enemies Friends: Luciaus, Dr Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Boomer, Nina, Skipper, Emperor X, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Peep, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Agent 9, Axel, Roxas, Hans the Puffin, Subzero, Smoke, Noob, Scorpion Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, the Joker, the V Team, Evil Stewie, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Professor Hinkle, The Noid, Uka Uka, Marceline’s dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Lord Commander Trivia Stewie is the youngest character in the Multi-Universe at the age of only 1 he is also the youngest in M.O.D.A.B while Bender is the oldest in the team He was the first character to have faced an evil version of himself Despite being a baby he is one of the smartest and most inclined Characters in the series He is voiced by Seth McFarlaine, who also plays Peter Griffin and Brian Griffin. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Stewie is a priest of the Temple of the Decepticons. Gallery Stewie 1.png stewie 2.png stewie 3.png stewie 4.png stewie 5.png YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0013.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0018.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0024.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the money cat 004_0001.jpg stewie on trike.GIF stewie with gun.JPG Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Fox Family Category:Kid Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Bald Characters Category:Fifth in Command Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Babies Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Jews Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Macfarlane Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Blackpool Category:Partner Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Child Prodigies Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Homosexual Characters